Theseus (Earth-616)
Slayer of the Minotaur | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Poseidon (father); King Aegeus (step-father); Queen Aethra (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Athens, Greece; Hades | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = black Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Adventurer, thief; Former King | Education = | Origin = Olympian/human hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Athens, Greece | Creators = Mike Oeming; | First = Ares #3 | HistoryText = Early Life Theseus was born and raised in Athens in Ancient Greece, by King Aegeus and Queen Aethra, although his real father was secretly Poseidon, god of the Sea. Minotaur His most famous exploit was against the Minotaur of the Labyrinth. Theseus insisted on being one of the seven youths and seven maidens of Athens to be sacrificed to the monster as an annual tribute. He promised his father that if he were successful in killing the Minotaur he would on his return voyage replace his ship's black sails with white ones. Ariadne, daughter of King Minos, fell in love with Theseus and gave him a magic ball of thread to be dropped at the entrance of the labyrinth; it led Theseus to the Minotaur, which he killed, and he then followed the unwound thread back to the entrance. He left Crete with Ariadne but abandoned her at Naxos. When Theseus reached home he forgot to raise white sails. Aegeus saw black sails, and, thinking his son dead, the grief-stricken father threw himself into the sea, thereafter called the Aegean Sea. As king of Athens, Theseus instituted several reforms, most notably the federalization of the scattered Attic communities. Hades Theseus was imprisoned in Hades until Hercules rescued him in his Final Labor, battling Cerberus. Adventures He made a reputation of "charming everything on the planet out of their winged sandals and into his bed", hinting he may have had intercourse with Hermes. During his adventures, he also developed an antagonistic relationship with Beowulf. Modern Era Olympus Theseus was among the heroes present at Olympus to fight off the armies of Mikaboshi. The Uprising Storm As Hercules wished to assemble warriors to confront the Uprising Storm, a group of new Gods seeking to destroy the gods of old, Gilgamesh worried to be unfit and proposed to call Theseus, Beowulf or Rostam instead. Later, while breaking in the private collection of oligarch and arms Dealer Pavel Urza in Russia, Theseus was contacted on his cellphone by Hercules to join his team the Gods of War to oppose the Uprising Storm. The phone-call having exposed him to the guards of the collection, he escaped. He met with the Gods of War: Gilgamesh of Sumer, Tiresias the Seer, Ire of the Stone Age, and newly called-for-help as well Beowulf, Sigurd and Lorelei. Before the meeting could end the Uprising Storm attacked. As Beowulf battled Catastrophobia but was no match for the new god, Theseus shot Catastrophobia with a rifle, believing he saved Wulfie's life, but the new god just stood back up. As Cryptomnesia activated a mark on Hercules, rendering him berserk and turning him into the Storm's God of Chaos, all the Gods of War were forced to stop the fight to restrain their leader, with Theseus being stuck by him. | Powers = | Abilities = Theseus is an accomplished athletes with peak agility and reflexes. Theseus speaks English and at least a word of Russian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Theseus used a cellphone, thieving material, including smoke bombs, a winch and ropes... | Transportation = | Weapons = Two guns, a rfile, a sword, a round shield... | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Greek Religion Category:Demigods Category:Shooting Category:Poseidon Family Category:Mythological Figures Category:Athens Royal Family‎ Category:Fencing